Many people have multiple projects “in process” at the same time with associated stacks for each project. Filing these stacks in a filing cabinet tends to put them out of mind. Additionally, most people desire the convenience of easy and ready access to in-process project stacks. Consequently, they keep the stacks for their in-process projects:                on the desktop in loose stacks, or        in open-top stackable bins like “in baskets”, or        nearby in transportable carrying cases.        
When a project is completed, many people file the associated stack in a filing cabinet, or throw all or part of it away.
Many people in home offices and workers in business offices have a limited amount of desk space and/or occasionally desire that their in-process project stacks be transportable so they can quickly and easily move their workspace to another area, and/or clear the look of clutter by moving their work out of sight, into a closet or other inconspicuous area.
Loose stacks often occupy all-too-limited desk space, tend to look cluttered, and are not easily transported. Furthermore, some studies show that stacks on a desktop tend to distract the user and prevent a user from focusing on the task at hand. Desktop stackable boxes, baskets or trays achieve more organization, but often occupy limited desk space. Additionally, they are not designed to be easily transported off of the desk. Although file carrying cases tend to be easily transportable, such cases when closed fail to provide easy and ready access to their contents or can occupy space and add to the impression of clutter when the top is left open.
A need therefore exists for a free-standing, transportable file and paper organizational and storage unit that also provides an easy and ready solution to the above problems.